dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ranfan (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 5 Ranfan collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament playset *Release date: 1986 This unique playset was released in the early 1980s incorporating participants from the World Martial Arts Tournament, who are miniature figurines able to be placed on the playset. Each playset comes with a slew of characters but this one in particular has numerous contestants included. Ranfan is seen raising her arms and leg as she performs a seductive stance. Others included in this same Budokai set are Nam, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Goku, Bulma, Bacterian, and a Great Ape Goku. Banpresto *DWC Dragonball series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Ranfan as collectible number DB029 in the miniature volume 4 set and was released in July, 2009. The figure comes with one hand positioned on her waist and the other dangling beside her as she maintains an attractive look. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. Others included in this same set are Nam, Giran, the World Tournament Announcer, Great Ape Goku, Bacterian, Kid Goku, and Jackie Chun. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Part 7 *Release date: 2005 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Ranfan was a Neo special edition set released in July, 2005. The series, entitled “Memories,” portrayed Ranfan holding up her clothes as Jackie Chun and Krillin are baffled and excited at the prospect of seeing her methods of attempting to win the World Tournament fight. There is great detail in Ranfan's nonchalant expression and the overall background adds greater effect to the piece. It is one of the most unique pieces attributed to the 2005 Capsule Neo Part 7 set. *Capsule Neo Part 7 *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in July, 2005 as a part of the Memories series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Ranfan in her moment of sexual victory. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. Plex *Anime Heroes Dragon Ball series *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released sometime in 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, primarily comprising of Dragon Ball characters to form a large collection. This Ranfan mini figure comes with her sexual pose, portraying her with her top off and holding her clothing up. The mini figurines go for a rather adorable and cute look. The figurines in this set stand at about 40 mm (1.56 inches). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise